The invention relates to a portable irradiating arrangement with a light source. A laser or a laser diode is preferably employed as the light source. An LED (light-emitting diode) or another white light source or an optical waveguide as well can be used, however. The portable laser arrangement can be used, for example, in the field of medical technology, particularly for the purpose of exposure to light, but it is not limited to applications in this field.